


But Fools Rarely Differ

by bleuchees



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Angel!Kuroko, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-01-11 00:00:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12310614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bleuchees/pseuds/bleuchees
Summary: The last thing Seijuro remembered was wind against his cheeks. He wasn't sure he survived the fall.





	1. Chapter 1

Seijuro leaned back in his chair, surveying the bar. At 11 pm, it was still lively and bustling with the scrapings of the barrel, raucously laughing among themselves in the corner or quietly dripping tears into their drinks. There were a few likely targets: a young woman leaning against the pool table, a young man nursing a drink at the bar, and another man who’d slumped over in his seat in the far corner. Small gems in a pig’s trough. After a minute a man came out from the bathroom to finish his game with the woman. The young man it was.

Seijuro pushed himself from his seat, weaving through the crowd until he arrived at the bar. He leaned into the wood, pulling on a charming smile as he said,

"This doesn't seem like your kind of place."

The man looked at him, a little startled, before breaking into a polite smile.

"I'm afraid it isn't really," he confessed.

"So what are you doing here?" Seijuro smiled kindly, internally counting the seconds until he could move on to his target.

The man looked at him for a moment. "I don't think you're really interested in that," he said.

"Trust me, I am," Seijuro replied flirtatiously.

"No, you're not," he said simply before turning away.

Seijuro blinked. He tried to recall if he had slipped at all; he couldn't remember doing so.

He paused, nonplussed.

"You can just say you're not interested," he said politely, feeling miffed.

The man kept looking forward, uninterested.

Seijuro moved on. He didn't think about the man again - until he returned to the bar more than a week later.

He scanned the bar briefly. Finding no obvious targets, he moved to the seat next to the bar. There was something about the way he'd turned Seijuro down that had stung.

"Do you spend every night here?"

The man turned around, mildly surprised again.

"Only weekends," he said. "Now you're interested?"

Seijuro ignored that. "Last time wasn't a weekend."

The man blinked. "It wasn't?"

Seijuro frowned down at him. What game was he playing?

"You're much more attractive when you make a real expression," the man said appreciatively. After a brief moment, he continued: "Don't you want to know my name?"

"What's your name?"

"Kuroko Tetsuya." Kuroko offered his hand. "Nice to meet you."

Seijuro looked at the hand, feeling his jaw tick. This man was looking down on him.

"You know, I think I have more interesting things to do," he said, moving back.

"You never told me your name," Kuroko said.

"I didn't," Seijuro agreed.

"And just when I wanted to know," Kuroko said forlornly. If he didn't know better, Seijuro could have sworn he was being sincere.

Seijuro waited for the weekend next time he went to the bar. Kuroko wasn't there. He left with an older woman on his arm, secreting her to the shadows of the neighboring buildings.

Kuroko was there on a Tuesday.

"It's not the weekend," Seijuro informed him when he slid into his booth.

Kuroko looked at him, blinked, and started counting on his fingers.

"Something's not right here," he muttered.

Seijuro peered at the drink sitting in front of him.

"What is that?"

Kuroko looked down. "A vanilla milkshake."

Seijuro frowned. "They serve that here?"

Kuroko peered at the counter, looking a little lost. Seijuro leaned back in his seat, several pieces clicking into place.

"You're terrible at blending in here," he commented mildly, feeling bored. Mystery solved.

Kuroko looked up at him sheepishly. "It's my first time."

Seijuro reached across the table, tracing the translucent skin on the back of Kuroko's hand. He felt the power thrumming underneath, and an old hunger. Kuroko's eyes widened as he felt Seijuro's in turn.

They stared at each other for a moment.

"An earthly vessel?" Seijuro guessed, considering Kuroko's form.

Kuroko flushed, nervous. "Not here," he said, looking around.

Seijuro smiled indulgently. He really was new.

They settled into a children's playset, Kuroko still nursing his milkshake. Seijuro considered him swinging gently, peering around himself curiously. He was child-like in that respect: in the wonder with which he saw the world. Seijuro could remember that wonder, from long ago.

"Why were you sent?" he asked.

Kuroko turned to look at him. "Um. Collecting souls, mostly."

"So you've been skipping between your assigned deaths?" Seijuro guessed.

Kuroko nodded.

"That won't do. You have to spend time interacting with them in their own time if you're going to learn how to blend in."

Kuroko's brow furrowed as he looked down at his drink, troubled. It was cute.

An idea had been forming in the back of Seijuro's mind that budded through the surface as he looked down upon this young creature - an angel walking the earth.

"I can guide you," Seijuro said softly. Kuroko's eyes lit up.

"Don't you have your own assignments?" he asked.

"I always live in real time," Seijuro said. Off Kuroko's questioning look: "You'll be surprised how quickly they change when you're not paying attention."

Kuroko hesitated; unsure. A moment passed. "...alright," he agreed. "I'm not sure what I don't understand, though."

"If you did, why would you need help?" Seijuro pointed out, feeling a deep satisfaction. He'd hooked him.

"Come on," Seijuro prompted. "i have a place."

Kuroko stood up, vanishing the drink in his hand with a quick twist of his wristband. Seijuro smiled at the display of easy trust.

"By the way, my name is Nash."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so guess who's writing again :S probably none of you know my other work Dream Head but basically for a long time i worked on a sequel to it, which is technically still in production, but i eventually decided it was blocking my work flow. i actually wrote the whole fic and then lost it (*agonized screaming*) and now my motivation is just gone hahaha. anyways hope you enjoy this, i'm gonna try to make it a daily thing but we'll see, really this is just a teaser i guess. prompt from Lizard Is Writing on tumblr!  
> OH ALMOST FORGOT COMMENT COMMENT COMMENT COMMENT COMMENT COMMENT COMMENT you have no idea how much even the smallest thing means to me & helps with motivation!!


	2. Chapter 2

Tetsuya gazed around Nash's apartment, unsure about coming here. Still, it was wrong to distrust another angel. He took a deep breath to clear his mind, the tightness in his chest loosening as he silently himself. What was he afraid of anyways?

_I should trust Nash_ , he thought. He stood in the entrance of Nash’s apartment, hesitating one last moment before moving forward. He picked his way around an angular chair until it stood between him and Nash, and placed his hands on the back of it. Its fabric scraped against his skin, designed for style rather than comfort. Looking around, Tetsuya took in his surroundings. The apartment was large, a sharp and sweet perfume permeating the air. Light filtered in through the slats of wooden blinds on the window. The room was clean and neat, from the granite countertop to the fresh carpeting. Tetsuya had never seen an angel with so many possessions before. He frowned for a moment; was it strange for Nash to have them?

Tetsuya turned to look at him. He was leaning against the counter, watching Tetsuya take it all in from a safe distance.

"This is strange," Tetsuya told him.

"What is?" Nash cocked his head.

"Why do you have all these things? What are they for?"

Nash gazed at his apartment, lip curling upward at Tetsuya's reaction.

"Well, that is a chair." He paused a moment. "You sit in it."

Tetsuya's expression soured. "I know that."

Nash shook his head. "It's as simple as that,” he insisted.

Tetsuya frowned, rubbing his wrist. It wasn't that simple - it didn't feel like it.

Nash sighed. "Sit." Turning to his fridge, he swung open the door. "Do you want anything to drink?"

"Why are you asking me that?"

"It's polite. How long is your assignment here?" The sound of clinking glass accompanied two brown bottles as Nash pulled them from the fridge.

"My last assignment is more than ten years from today,” Tetsuya replied.

Nash pulled out a beer, twisting off the top. "I see. That's a long time." He handed Tetsuya the other beer. Tetsuya tried twisting the top off like Nash had, grimacing as the sharp metal bit into his skin. Taking a sip of the drink, he crinkled his nose. Disgusting.

***

Faded light streamed through the cracks surrounding the gate of the man’s property. The smell of cut grass drifted through the air along with the blunted roar of a lawn mower. Otherwise, the suburban neighborhood was quiet and peaceful, only Tetsuya to be seen as he leaned against the gate to his assignment’s front yard. Tetsuya dragged his finger across the wood of the gate where it splintered at the top, jerking back at a sudden sting. He spotted a tiny sliver of wood buried in the pad of his finger.

His wristband vibrated. It was time.

Tetsuya touched the band, opened the gate to the man’s house, and walked to the front door. With a simple thought he was inside. Floorboards creaked in the living room, where an elderly man clutched at his chest as he shuddered with one last breath. As his body collapsed, the spirit leaving it, Tetsuya looked him in the eye, allowing his face to relax into a smile.

“Come with me,” he whispered, and reached for the soul. It intertwined with his fingers, crawling up his arm until white, gauzy light swaddled his wristband. Tetsuya pressed two of his fingers to the top of the band, concentrating. Tetsuya sent the soul onward and collapsed at the tearing sensation in his chest as the soul departed. The act cost a great deal of power. His body thumped on the floor, chest heaving. A cold sweat broke out over his temples and on the palms of his hands. He reached for his wristband for a time skip, but remembered Nash's advice not to rely on it. Instead, he stumbled back to the front door. Tetsuya wobbled down to the suburban road, the last of orange light fading into a malevolent purple. Once he had gotten a safe distance from the house, Tetsuya plopped on the ground. As he waited for his breathing to even out, he watched dark shadows lengthen and blend into each other until they enshrouded the neighborhood.

Tetsuya hauled himself to his feet, craving a milkshake. _Surely there must be a Maji Burger nearby…_

He didn't wander far, though, before a deep voice like velvet disturbed the night, startling him.

“Where do you think you’re going?” Whirling around, Tetsuya peered out into the darkness. For a moment, a pair of red eyes pierced him before dimming into the shadows. Nash must have found him from his wristband.

"Isn't this the way back?" Tetsuya pointed ahead of himself.

Nash stepped forward, electric light filtering over him in a sickly orange.

"No," he said, tone amused. He gestured for Tetsuya to follow as he turned to walk in the opposite direction.

"I wanted a milkshake," Tetsuya protested.

"Then why didn't you just summon one?" Nash prodded. He had already started walking.

"You told me not to." Tetsuya frowned, and followed after him.

Nash pointed in the air. "Right answer."

Tetsuya slowed, perturbed, but sped up again to keep up with Nash, who strode ahead without pausing.

"Well, are we going to get a milkshake or not?" Tetsuya asked, voice rising.

Nash glanced back at him. "You are really are like a child, aren't you?"

Tetsuya bit his tongue, stopping in his tracks.

"We'll get one," Nash said. He kept walking.

Tetsuya followed more slowly this time.

They did stop to get a milkshake for Tetsuya, Nash shaking his head when Tetsuya asked him if he wanted anything.

"Not my brand," he said drily.

Tetsuya sucked on his straw, pulling up sweet icy slush. They started to walk back to the apartment - or at least, Tetsuya assumed that was where they were going. He didn’t ask. He was tired of seeming like an idiot. The sting in his finger pulled his attention back to the sliver of wood lodged in it. Intrigued again, he inspected his hand in the poor light from streetlight and passing cars.

"What is it?" Nash asked.

"A piece of wood," Tetsuya muttered around his straw. He didn't think he could get it with his fingernails.

Nash sighed. "Don't rub old wood," he said. "It'll give you splinters."

When they arrived home, Nash took a tweezers from the cabinet.

"Give me your hand," Nash said.

Tentatively, Tetsuya proffered his hand. Nash grabbed it, pulling him forward. He waited for Tetsuya to settle, maintaining pressure on his hand to keep him tethered. His hands were larger than Tetsuya’s, firm and warm. Nash eased the tweezers into position, and pulled the sliver out with a small yank. Tetsuya twitched at the sting. Pulling his hand back, he peered at his finger, fascinated. Nash leaned back and soaked in his expression.

"Look at you. You can't even go outside without getting lost. Do you understand now how little you know?”

Tetsuya looked up at him and bit the inside of his cheek.

"Alright," he murmured. He could learn a few things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I edited this update a little more, so hopefully it read better. Got a huge exam coming up in a couple days, so I may/may not update tomorrow, definitely won't update Wednesday, WILL update Thursday. Uhhhhhhh yeah  
> This update is dedicated to Perskutti & Voidz who left such lovely comments yesterday <3 You guys are the best. Comments are the air I breath (*inhales greedily*) so be sure to let me know what you think no matter how small~


	3. Chapter 3

Seijuro adjusted the cuff of his suit. Kuroko's eyes tracked his nimble fingers as they tugged on his sleeve. Seijuro pulled a gleaming watch from his dresser, the metal chilly in his palm.

"You're not wearing a wristband."

"I told you. They're a handicap." Seijuro stopped fussing with his clothes to inspect Kuroko. "There are a few things I need to set up for you in this world. It's going to take me downtown for a day."

Kuroko tilted his head, a lost puppy.

"What do you need to set up?"

"You wouldn't understand if I told you." Seijuro grabbed his wallet, heading for the door.

"What am I supposed to do all day?" Kuroko called after him.

"Stay put," Seijuro called back, hand already on the doorknob.

"What if I get hungry?"

"There's a fridge." Seijuro swung the door shut behind him. He headed toward the elevator, sighing internally when he heard the door click open behind him.

"Can't I just skip to when you get back?" Kuroko's hand rested on his wrist, where his wristband glowed in response. Seijuro pulled his eyes from the band, lip curling. Kuroko needed to stop relying on time skips. "Come with me."

Kuroko's eyebrows quirked up. "Right now?"

"Yes, right now. Let's go."

"Um." Kuroko glanced back into the loft.

"Right now."

Kuroko trotted into the corridor. Seijuro eyed the baggy shorts and shirt Kuroko had borrowed from him with distaste. He would have to get him new clothes, too.

"Where are we going?"

Seijuro paused. Kuroko's pockets were empty.

"What?" Kuroko fingered the hem of his shirt, seeming to notice Seijuro's attention.

"Lock the door," Seijuro reminded him.

"Ah!" Kuroko started, turning back. Seijuro watched with mounting irritation as he went back inside the apartment - as he thought, Kuroko forgot his key. He waited as Kuroko reemerged and clumsily locked the door behind himself.

"How many times do I have to go over this with you?"

"I got it already." Kuroko's expression flattened as they lingered in the corridor.

"If you did, you wouldn't have forgotten just now. Never leave the apartment without your key, don't lose your key, and lock the door. Anything else I need to review?"

"No." After a moment of tense silence, Kuroko turned to the elevator door. His finger hovered over the button; he glanced at Seijuro for confirmation before pressing it.

"Very good." Seijuro smiled thinly.

Kuroko's jaw clenched.

Outside, Seijuro's driver was waiting. Seijuro held the door open, waiting for Kuroko to get in the car. As he slid in, he was already speaking. "This is my driver, Matsumoto. Once you have a phone, I'll give you his number. Assuming I'm not using his services, he'll come to get you."

"Phone," Kuroko echoed hollowly. His wristband was filling him in.

Seijuro waited a moment, eyeing his wristband. He reached over, sliding his hand around the top of Kuroko's forearm. Kuroko tensed beneath him. Slowly, he slid his forefinger under Kuroko's wristband, and started to push it off Kuroko's wrist. Kuroko grabbed at his hand.

"What are you doing?"

"If you're going to stop using your handicap, you need to take it off. I'll be with you today. It's okay."

Kuroko's grip slowly loosened, allowing Seijuro to slide the wristband completely off. He held the silvery circle between two fingers. It was silky to the touch. Seijuro slid it into his pocket.

"If you have any questions, ask me," Seijuro said, catching Kuroko's gaze.

Kuroko swallowed, took in a breath. "Where are we going?"

Seijuro turned away, a small smile curling his lips as he looked out the window. Cars slowly passed them on the freeway.

***

Nash dropped Tetsuya off at a small shop, built into the wall on the third floor of a complex of shops downtown.

"I'll be back soon, but in the meantime, do everything he tells you," Nash said.

Tetsuya glanced at the tailor, who was watching them with obvious interest.

"Okay," he said.

"He'll be needing a whole wardrobe," Nash told him.

"Ooh~ my lucky day," the tailor said.

"Call me Reo," the person said to Tetsuya. Nash made his exit, leaving the two of them alone. "We'll be spending some time together, so we might as well get comfortable." Reo winked.

"What do you want me to do?" Tetsuya asked, hearing with painful acuity the sound he made as he shifted weight. He stilled immediately. Reo laughed.

"You look like a frightened bunny. Just come around here and I'll start taking your measurements."

Reo whipped out a measuring tape, briskly measuring Tetsuya's shoulder width, waist, and countless other measurements Tetsuya couldn't have thought of, all the while chattering away.

"You're such a cute one, I have just the color palette in mind to match your hair-"

"Um," Tetsuya broke in. Reo paused. "Have you known Nash for long?"

"I don't really know him," Reo said. "But the first time he came in for a fitting was at least 5 years ago. It's strange how time passes, isn't it? He hasn't changed a bit, though."

Tetsuya let that one pass.

"What- what do you think of him?"

Reo quirked an eyebrow at him. "Well," Reo drew the syllable out, "I suppose he's attractive-"

"Not- not that," Tetsuya said, cheeks hot. "I mean, as a person."

Reo hummed. "Very private." Reo sent a meaningful look Tetsuya's way. Tetsuya sighed.

By the time Nash had returned, Reo had shoved Tetsuya into a gamut of suits and blouses. He was caught over a final pair, making Tetsuya change in and out of them until he felt sick.

"What do you think?" Reo asked Nash.

"What does the other one look like?" Nash asked. Tetsuya groaned at the prospect of changing yet again. Nash picked up the tie of the second suit, holding it against Tetsuya's neck thoughtfully. Tetsuya held still, aware of the cold backs of Nash's fingers brushing just under his jaw.

"This one," he decided. "A little red brings out the color in your cheeks."

Later, Nash eyed Tetsuya appreciatively in his new suit. Tetsuya resisted the urge to tug at his collar, brushing past him toward the car.

"Not yet. The suits are only the beginning."

Tetsuya took in a deep breath, squeezing his eyes shut for a moment.

"Can that be enough for now?" he asked, back still turned to Nash.

A moment passed - long enough for Tetsuya to register Nash's displeasure.

"Alright," Nash agreed. "There's been something I wanted to teach you anyways."

Tetsuya frowned, turning back.

"What is it?"

Nash stepped ahead of him, back towards the car. “I’ll tell you at the apartment.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i could go on here about why this is late, but honestly? i'm just a bad writer. i am a baaaaad writer guys oh my god. why do i even try to edit, it's like frosting a cake made of trash. i am NEVER editing again i swEAR


	4. Chapter 4

"Do you know what a glamour is?" Nash asked, circling around him. Tetsuya craned his head to follow his movement from where he sat on the ottoman. Nash stood, sleeves rolled up as he regarded Tetsuya. 

"No." Tetsuya shifted in his seat, brow furrowing. "You want to teach me... glamours?"

"While your papers are still coming in, you need a way to navigate areas of society you can't right now. Legally, you don't exist." Nash reached out to nudge his shoulder, a silent signal to hold still.

Tetsuya's head swam. "What?"

Nash had reached his back by now, the rustle of his clothing tickling Tetsuya's curiosity. He squeezed his knee, quashing the urge to move.

"Hold still." He placed his hands on Tetsuya's back, their warmth soaking his back between his shoulder blades. Tetsuya's gut tightened, a flush crawling up his neck.

"I want you to picture someone," Nash told him.

"Who?"

"It doesn't matter who. Just picture a person."

Tetsuya's brow furrowed. He closed his eyes.

"Now what?"

"Now, pay attention." They sat there in silence; Tetsuya noticed the ticking of a wall clock he hadn't known was there. He shifted, the brush of his hand sounding loud in the quiet of the room; Tetsuya fought the urge to hold his breath. The urge to fidget swelled under his skin as the room heated, making his skin itch.

"What are you doing?"

Nash didn't reply.

Tetsuya's leg bounced with nervous energy. Heat slithered over his skin in uneven currents.

"Are you still concentrating?" Nash asked him.

Tetsuya closed his eyes again, realizing they were open.

"...okay. Let's see." Nash tugged his shoulder to peer at his face.

"What is it?" Tetsuya couldn't decipher his expression.

"Of course you would choose me," Nash realized aloud.

Tetsuya shot up, walking over to the bathroom and staring in the mirror. Crimson eyes stared back at him.

"How do I undo this?" Tetsuya's voice wavered with tension, a chill running up his spine.

He waited for Nash to respond, turning at his silence.

" _How do I undo this?_ "

"Calm down," Nash said, reaching out towards Tetsuya.

"Don't touch me." Tetsuya jerked his arm back. "Take this off now."

"Alright." Nash held his hands in the air. Tetsuya held still, letting Nash hold his upper arms again and feeling the crawling sensation of Nash's power wash over him and then recede. He stepped back, pulling from Nash's grasp.

An uncomfortable beat passed.

"I'm not interested in glamours," Tetsuya said tightly. "And you shouldn't be either."

Nash's mouth quirked at that statement; Tetsuya's gut twisted at the condescension.

"It's a lie," Tetsuya insisted. "Where did you even learn this?"

"I taught myself," Nash said. His shoulders were tightening as they stared each other down, making him seem more aggressive. There was a defensive edge to his tone.

Tetsuya rubbed his wrist, feeling unsure again.

"I don't think this is a good idea," he started.

"You don't understand the world you're living in," Nash cut across him. "You think this is heaven? That you can stay perfect and never have to make difficult decisions? I'm trying to _help_ you."

"Help me?" Tetsuya said, eyebrows raised in disbelief. Nash's expression shifted. Tetsuya immediately felt bad.

"That is," he tried again, "I appreciate-"

"Never mind." Nash's expression was cold. "If you don't want to know it I won't make you learn."

He turned on his heel, yanking his jacket off the couch roughly and heading out the door.

"I'll be back later," he called, tone still tight with suppressed anger.

***

Seijuro stalked out of the apartment, jaw clenched.

He couldn't remember having seen that expression on his own face before: pale-faced, tinged with righteous anger and fear. It was the expression of an angel.

The elevator dinged, pulling his attention back to his surroundings; he had arrived at the ground floor. He slowed, deciding what to do. After a brief hesitation, he walked out the door. He could walk to the nearest club and wait for some poor soul to fall into his arms. He settled into a bar stool somewhere downtown. It was far too early for this, but that was better in some ways. He waited to be approached, mind still stewing over the confrontation between him and Kuroko. It wouldn't surprise him if Kuroko decided to leave soon, the way things were currently heading. Seijuro had never met such an uptight angel before. He hadn't done anything wrong – _some_ would be impressed. Not Kuroko, though.

Seijuro took a sip of his scotch, letting the cool burn linger for a bit.

He had been like that at one point, before he had met Nash.

Seijuro rolled his shoulders, dismissing that thought. He caught the eye of an older man as he did so, smiling and arching his back. The man stood, making his way over.

Maybe Seijuro had hoped to be Tetsuya's Nash - to corrupt someone else, just to feel better about being corrupted himself. Seijuro pressed his knee to the man's under the level of the bar.

It didn't matter now. Seijuro could find a better use for Tetsuya. He led the man out of the bar, into a nearby alleyway, feeling the ignominy of his current situation. It was demeaning to use his body to get his victims, but sex was visceral - and a man needed to eat. With that thought in mind, Seijuro leaned in and pressed his mouth to the man's, feeling the silk of his sins as Seijuro fed on his soul.

The man walked away later, dazed. He would die soon, his soul already marked for hell. Kuroko wouldn't be getting that one. Seijuro smirked, still leaning against the rough brick of the alleyway.

If he couldn't corrupt Kuroko, he could still use him to catch some food.

Seijuro strolled back to the apartment, feeling more confident. When he opened the door, its quiet click blended into the bustling noise of the kitchen. Kuroko stood at the counter, looking confused as he poked at a bubbling pot on the table and then flinching as it sputtered. Kuroko looked up, catching his eye. A moment of anticipation passed before Kuroko broke the silence.

"I hope you don't mind." He held his wrist up, where his wristband pulsated with dull light. "I don't know how to cook."

"That's alright." Seijuro shrugged off his jacket to save himself from having his expression read, folding over the back of a chair. "I was out. What are you making?"

Kuroko gazed down at the pot. "Eggs."

Seijuro walked over to examine them, agitated by the turbulence of the bubbling water. He spotted a charred pot in the sink.

"Well, I suppose it's good to start with the basics," he said wryly, turning the temperature down on the eggs.

"If only I had," Kuroko replied, staring at the charred pot ruefully. For a moment their eyes met. Seijuro felt how close they were; the kitchen island and stove sandwiched them into a narrow space. Seijuro moved past Kuroko, feeling the air brush against him as Kuroko shifted. He opened the fridge, peering inside.

"I suppose we could make some rice and vegetables. Here," he tapped Kuroko's shoulder with his hand, "let me show you the rice cooker." Kuroko made a face. "It's even simpler than eggs, I promise." Seijuro felt his mouth curl in a grudging smile.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well, that was a long vacation. i think i need to cut down on my editing process 'cause i have the 2 next chapters after this written but proof reading is so... *Long Deep Groan*  
> I 100% need to get this done by November though so leave a comment to charge up my power meter and we'll do this with the Power of Teamwork (`~`)/ Once again, thanks to Perskutti & Voidz, you guys are the sweetest buns ever baked ♡♡♡ and sorry this update was late too v_v I'll be on time the next couple days, at least


	5. Chapter 5

Tetsuya panted, leaning against rough brick that snagged his clothing and prickled his back. Cold sweat lined his brow, making him shiver as a breeze blew through. The seasons were beginning to change, not enough to make it cool but enough to chill the skin as short-lived breezes swept under clear blue skies. Tetsuya looked up through the trees; the mottled pattern of leaves shivered above him as their shadows danced across his face, sparkling off the clammy sheen evaporating off his skin.

Sending a soul to heaven left a feeling of deep exertion. Tetsuya’s limbs felt like empty hoses; his body hummed with the frenetic energy of low blood sugar. His breathing slowed as he continued to rest outside the hospital building. Children’s souls took more energy, it seemed: this time had been a child with terminal leukemia, so thin that their joints seemed swollen in their rail-like arms. Tetsuya looked into the filtered sun for a moment, wondering what they saw after they left earth. He would never know. Cutting off that thought process, Tetsuya braced himself against the wall. He needed to get up; he had two assignments that day.

He needed to get a milkshake and recharge, he thought as he rubbed his bare wrist. He couldn’t get over the absence of his wristband. As its replacement, a cell phone weighed down the back pocket of his new jeans; Tetsuya had been decked out in new clothing, from a T-shirt with an abstract design to sneakers with cherry red plastic sewed on the side. He didn’t get the point of it, but they were functional either way. Tetsuya pulled the sleek new phone out of his pocket, poking at it until it lit up and scrolling through his contacts until he found Nash’s driver. The phone rang only twice before it picked up.

“Hello?” Nash’s voice reverberated over the line.

“Oh- I’m sorry, I thought I called your driver." Tetsuya looked down at his phone to check the number, startled.

“You did. I’m in the car. Are you still at that hospital?” Nash had asked that Tetsuya always tell him where his missions were, yet another house rule he was supposed to follow.

“Yes… but it’s alright, I don’t want to keep you-“

“No issue at all, we’ll be over soon. Stay put.” The line clicked, Tetsuya staring at the phone before releasing a small huff of air. Nash was so… assertive. Tetsuya passed the time until Nash arrived by leaning against a tree and he surveyed the neighborhood. The area the hospital was nice, filled with money to upkeep the streets and bleach the white stone of the buildings with classical black lettering as a stark contrast. It would have been a welcome change of pace from most of Tetsuya’s assignments among dingy apartments and frantic hospitals in the dead of night, but everywhere Nash went was like this, so everywhere Tetsuya went was like this. He still didn’t know what to make of the other angel. He could be frigid and warm, relaxed and controlling in a way that left a swirling uneasiness in Tetsuya’s gut.

The crunch of dead leaves and the low growl of an engine pulled his attention up – Nash was already here. Tetsuya climbed into the car, feeling a deep release as he sank into the leather cushion. Nash studied him over the top of his phone, leaning back into his corner so his body was angled toward Tetsuya.

“Rough day?” he asked, lip curling in a private joke to himself.

“A child,” Tetsuya replied, feeling that was sufficient.

“I see.” Nash’s eyes glazed over somewhat as he retreated into his mind. The pause gave Tetsuya a moment to remember-

“Where are we going?” Tetsuya looked out the window, not that it helped. He wasn’t familiar with any place. Nash perked back up, only discernible in the way his eyes refocused on Tetsuya and his shoulders tightened to straighten his posture.

“I thought we could spend the day going over the map function of your phone so you don’t keep getting lost,” Nash said, as blunt as ever.

“As lovely as that sounds,” Tetsuya said, not meaning it even a little, “I had another assignment transferred to me.” He tried to make his tone apologetic as he added, “they had an issue come up, it seems.”

“What a shame,” Nash said with that wide-eyed smile that meant Tetsuya had been completely transparent, “but are you sure you can make it? You’re looking pale.”

“I’ll be fine,” Tetsuya said, forcing a smile.

Nash leaned back, letting his posture relax as he soaked in Tetsuya. On the opposite side of the car, Tetsuya felt his hackles rise as the air between them thickened, the promise of tense bickering sitting between them. Registering Tetsuya’s resistance in the way he sat up, fingers gripping his pant leg to hide the way they trembled, Nash smiled disarmingly, putting his hands up.

“I won’t argue – it’s your assignment, after all, though I would like to help.” Nash tilted his head toward Tetsuya in deferment. “If that’s alright.”

Tetsuya eyed him out of the corner of his eye, suspicious at this easy agreement. “Of course.”

Tetsuya had no intention of letting him interfere, of course. He thought so even as he agreed, and he still thought so when they stood outside a tall building stretching up into the sky, its shadow cooling them in the hot afternoon. The breeze from earlier had almost died out, reduced to a warm whisper of its former self. A trickle of sweat ran down the back of Tetsuya’s neck.

“You won’t be able to get in like this,” Nash said, taking a sip from his iced tea. Nash kept saying Tetsuya couldn’t live off of vanilla shakes alone, so they had burgers for lunch instead. Tetsuya had suggested the idea thinking they would go to Maji burger and he could try his luck again; instead, Nash had directed the driver to a gourmet place that packed their burgers with scratchy leaves and too much black pepper, and had never made a milkshake in its entire existence. Tetsuya stared down at the iced tea now with silent resentment.

“You can make that face all you want, but the fact remains,” Nash interrupted Tetsuya’s thoughts, “your target is wealthy, in her own personal hospice, on the twelfth floor of a building with security systems.” He took another sip, as if to emphasize his point. Tetsuya’s skin prickled at the sight.

"If I had my wristband–" he sent a significant look towards Nash "–then I could pause time."

"And? Scale the side of the building?" Tetsuya twitched at Nash's tone, pulling his eyes toward the gleaming building so he didn't have to look at him.

"I could figure something out," Tetsuya muttered.

"A simple glamour would-"

"Please don't make me say no again." Stiff silence fell over them again.

"I could do it." Tetsuya whirled to look at Nash, his skin prickling all over with heat and sweat where the fashionable T-shirt clung to it. Tetsuya wanted to rip it off; he wanted to tell Nash to go away. Fists clenched, he spent a moment calming himself.

" _No,_ " he gritted out.

"Kuroko," Nash started.

"Give me my bracelet." Nash looked at him a moment, seeming genuinely surprised as Tetsuya stuck his hand out. "Give it to me."

Reluctantly, Nash pulled it from his pocket, holding onto it for a moment too long when he handed it to Tetsuya.

"I hope you know what you're doing," was all he said. Tetsuya whirled around, already activating it. The whole world stilled except for the two of them: Tetsuya stalking toward the building, and Nash watching, iced tea hanging uselessly in his hand.

Precious seconds ticked by as Tetsuya located the stair door. Time skips cost energy, but moving around in a time-stopped world sapped even more energy every second, and Tetsuya needed all he could get. He rested his hand on the cold metal of the door, unpausing just long enough to open the door. He raced up the stairs, wheezing by the time he reached the twelfth floor. Every door required him to resume time for a moment until he was in the woman's room, frozen in time. Tetsuya couldn't wait until her moment of death – he rested his palm on the woman's forehead, feeling a deep heave in his power as he tried to send her on. For a terrified fraction of a second, he thought he might fail – but then her soul departed, leaving only the same tearing sensation as she ripped his power from him. Tetsuya collapsed, leaning heavily on the metal railing of her hospice bed, where her body lay breathing deeply. She wouldn't wake again. Feeling the urgency of the situation as the pause in time continued to drain his energy, Tetsuya staggered out the door. Thankfully, all the doors were still open this time, frozen mid-swing. By the time Tetsuya got to the ground floor, he felt like he'd sprinted a mile, heart pounding alarmingly in his chest. The floor turned to tar, every step getting heavier. He was so close. Tetsuya's vision started to fade out, black creeping in from the edges. His head swirled; he felt nauseated. He barely remembered pushing through the outside door and stumbling a few steps before black swallowed his vision.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so i literally replied to a comment last night going ~i'll be uploading before i go to bed~ and then passed out in front of the computer while editing. at this point, it's starting to feel like i'm jinxing myself, so let's just say i'm definitely NOT uploading tomorrow and see how that goes


	6. Chapter 6

The first sensation Tetsuya noticed was the soft press of pillows around him. He shifted, groaning at the pulsating bruise that was his entire body. He opened his groggy eyes to see afternoon light tinging the ceiling a warm yellow.

"Awake?" Nash sat by his bedside, eyes focused on his smartphone as he tapped away on it.

"Hello," he rasped. He cleared his throat, swallowing against its dryness to stall for time as he thought of what to say. Tetsuya considered asking what he was doing. He thought better of it.

"Stay down. I'll get you a glass of water." Nash stood up, his footsteps thumping across the floor to the kitchen. Staring at the ceiling, Tetsuya listened to the clinking of glass and the gurgle of water being poured, his mind scrambling to find what he would say. He felt stupid. He had rushed into the assignment yesterday in a fit of pique. As Nash's footsteps returned, Tetsuya struggled to sit up, ignoring the aching of his muscles. Nash held out a glass of water. After a few sips, Tetsuya cleared his throat to say-

"You shouldn't have accepted that job." Nash's voice was calm as he studied his watch. Tetsuya swallowed. "Especially not without backup."

"I had you, didn't I?"

"Yes, and you made it very clear how much you trust me." Nash still wasn't looking at him. Tetsuya clutched at his glass, stomach churning.

"I didn't-"

"But that's not the main issue here. You could have finished the assignment yourself, if you had used a glamour. But your sheer- _stubbornness_ got in the way." Nash tripped over the word, his irritation leaking through.

"That's not fair." Tetsuya's fists clenched; he swung his legs over the edge of the bed, turning his back to Nash. Nash kept talking, even as he hauled himself up and toward the closet.

"It is fair. You think it's virtuous to refuse to tell a lie, even when it puts someone's soul at risk? To keep your hands clean even at the expense of others?"

Tetsuya flinched, stricken. "I didn't mean to."

"Of course you didn't." Tetsuya looked back to see Nash's expression softening. His scarlet eyes were trained on Tetsuya, piercing as ever. A brief calm passed before he spoke again, his words a lightning strike. "Perhaps you should leave."

Tetsuya gripped the door to the closet, chest tight.

"You're not happy here." Nash's gaze was steady. Tetsuya looked at his hand, noticing his knuckles were white as he gripped the wood. He forced himself to relax.

"It's hard to adjust," he admitted. They sat together in silence, letting the admission wash over them.

"I'm sure you have friends you could find." Nash leaned over and gripped his shoulder before walking away.

"Nash-" Tetsuya looked up, words caught in his throat. It felt wrong to thank him now; it felt even more wrong to apologize for the truth. Nash looked at him, considering, before walking out the door.

***

Seijuro was pissed. He had been stewing the entire time Kuroko had been sleeping on the bed; the whole point of this venture had been to snag Kuroko's assignments, but at this rate it was more effort than it was worth. Not to mention the risk of keeping an angel in his house. Seijuro had even given Kuroko some of his power. He'd done enough. Seijuro wouldn't keep a stuck-up, resentful angel who couldn't even handle his own job or feed himself properly.

He poured himself a glass of whiskey, letting the burn of it soothe him. He had already fed while Kuroko had been sleeping, but he'd need to do it again, thanks to him leeching his power. Seijuro grabbed his coat, heading for the door. Now was as good as any time.

By the time he was back, he'd cooled off. He was drafting a small speech in his mind when he stepped through the front door again, surprised to find Kuroko perched on one of those stiff, modern chairs.

"Kuroko." Now was the perfect opportunity.

"Um," Kuroko cut in, fingers digging into his knee. "I was thinking- about what you said." His voice wavered, his hand squeezing his knee before rubbing at it as if to remove sweat. "And I think you're right. About the glamour."

Seijuro stared at him. "Well, that's alright," he said cautiously. "It made you uncomfortable."

"It did, but retrieving the soul is more important." Kuroko stared at his hands as he wrung them. Seijuro's head spun; maybe he _had_ drunk too much. Then again, Kuroko would turn on a dime when it least suited Seijuro. Of course.

"You did your best. I'm sure you'll be able to work something out _with your friends_ ," Seijuro hinted.

"I wanted to talk about that." Kuroko's gaze remained fixed on his wringing hands as the hint flew over his head. "I'd like to learn from you." Seijuro took a breath, recalculating.

"You don't even like me," he mumbled. Kuroko looked stricken with guilt.

"That's not-"

"This place makes you uncomfortable." Seijuro gestured to the modern loft with its stylish but uncomfortable atmosphere – rough brick walls, stiff-backed chairs, hard rock countertops. Even Seijuro didn't like it that much, but it served its purpose.

Kuroko looked around himself, expression souring. "Happiness isn't found in material possessions," he muttered. His face lit up, like he finally figured out why Seijuro lived there.

"I like this place," Seijuro lied quickly. "You should live in a place that makes you comfortable."

"No." Kuroko shook his head. "I should live in a place I can learn from. It was only by a miracle I escaped my situation yesterday without needing rescue from another angel."

Seijuro wanted to counter he _did_ need rescuing, but- he paused.

"Yes… a miracle you didn't need an infusion of power," Seijuro tested, heart thumping.

Kuroko nodded, chagrined. Seijuro's head was whirling now – Kuroko couldn't tell when power had been exchanged; he had never encountered an angel in need before. Certainly, it had never happened to Kuroko. The thrumming energy of excitement filled Seijuro's veins as he considered this chance: to drink directly from the tap of sacred power instead of the mere sparks he could glean from human souls. It had been too long.

"Well," he said, not wanting to appear eager, "if it's what you believe is best."

Kuroko brightened, sitting up in his chair. "It is," he confirmed. "Besides, I wanted to get to know you better."

"Yes." Seijuro took in his slim figure with new eyes. "I was just thinking the same thing."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> welp boys, this is the last of the material i have written as of the time of posting, so now we're REALLY flying by the seat of our pants (^_^'''') wish me luck


	7. Chapter 7

"Is that my shirt-?"

Tetsuya turned, surprised by the sound of Nash's voice. He looked down. His shirt was still only halfway buttoned, a white tank top underneath peeking through the loose gap at the top of it. And, he noticed now, it was too large for him.

"That would explain a few things." Tetsuya blushed, unbuttoning the shirt.

"It's no issue." Nash took the shirt back with badly suppressed amusement. "I send our laundry together, so it gets mixed."

"Who does the cleaning?" Tetsuya looked around, as if he would find them in the room.

"I have a maid do it for me. Are you ready?" Nash cocked his head to the door.

"Right." Tetsuya took a deep breath, closing his eyes to concentrate. The prickle of his power had barely begun to creep over his skin before his eyes flew open.

"Ah. I need to put on a shirt first."

"Here, allow me." Nash reached out, taking his collar in his hands to start buttoning. "You go ahead and concentrate." Tetsuya broke away, blushing.

"That's alright." Tetsuya touched his neck where Nash's fingers had brushed it. Was he insane? "I'll do it."

"I'll wait in the kitchen." Nash smiled as he pushed away to the door. Tetsuya scowled at his back. What a tease. Taking a moment to focus, he closed his eyes and took a deep breath. It took longer for him to do it than it did for Nash, and the illusion had a habit of flickering. Tetsuya's heart thumped as he thought of the task ahead - shaking his head, he focused on an image of Nash. The itching heat swaddled him, before slowly beginning to settle. Tetsuya kept bringing his mind to the task at hand, the image in his head. He opened his eyes.

The mirror over his dresser reflected Nash's image back to him. Tetsuya waved his hand, entranced by the image mirroring his movements; the open expression relaxing Nash's face into something younger than anything Tetsuya had seen from the man himself.

"Are you ready?" Nash's voice carried over from the other room. Tetsuya could imagine him sitting in the stiff chair, posture just as rigid, scrolling through his phone in the faux calm he projected all the time. A calm that hid tension beneath it.

"I'm ready," Tetsuya called back. He grabbed his coat, and paused. His shirt hung open, exposing Nash's abdomen. He paused, realizing that he didn't need to have seen a part of Nash to replicate it. That meant - Tetsuya glanced down, then blushed at the thought. He banished the thought from his mind, quickly buttoning up the shirt. It was bad enough he was transparent to Nash; the last thing he needed was to get flustered when he needed to concentrate. Shirt buttoned, Tetsuya grabbed his jacket before heading out. If Nash noticed anything off about him, he didn't show it. He had a habit of letting his eyes slide over Tetsuya's face when he wore the glamour - understandably, Tetsuya thought as he stared down at him. Nash was wearing Tetsuya's face now, his brow tightened up in a way that Tetsuya never did. He hadn't realized that Nash was always wearing such a tense expression.

"It's difficult to get used to, isn't it?" Nash's voice broke Tetsuya's concentration.

"Yeah," Tetsuya said breathlessly. Nash stared at him for a moment, then shook his head slightly.

"Yes..." he echoed.

It was strange when they walked down to the lobby. Stranger's eyes glued themselves to Tetsuya's body, interested but unwilling to make eye contact. It made him feel like something was wrong; he kept pawing at himself, wondering if he had put his jacket on inside out or something. Nash gripped his elbow, steering him.

"Try to look a little less panicked," he murmured in Tetsuya's ear.

"Right." Tetsuya's voice quavered. Nash sighed.

As they approached the vehicle, Tetsuya grabbed the door handle and pulled, ready to be out of the public eye. The door didn't budge - it was locked. Nash put his hand on Tetsuya's waist, gently pushing him along.

"Wrong car," he muttered. Tetsuya was ready to expire.

When they were tucked into the car, Nash quickly rolled up the window between them and the driver and turned to Tetsuya.

"Are you sure you're ready for this?" he asked. Whatever expression he was making, it made Tetsuya's blue eyes seem sharper than he'd ever seen them, almost angry.

"Um," Tetsuya said. Nash leaned back in his seat, sighing.

"I'll tell the driver to turn around." He put his hand back on the button to lower the window.

"Wait." Tetsuya grabbed his hand. "I can do this." Nash stared at him, clearly skeptical. "Anyways," Tetsuya continued, "I should be the one to say it, not you. It's already weird that you told him the address." Nash slowly retracted his hand.

"Okay," he said slowly. "If you think you can do it."

"I can." Tetsuya stared at him, willing him to believe it.

"Then let's go over your script," Nash waved, signalling him to start.

"I'm to ask for 5% of the Miyamoto stocks to be liquidated."

"That's right," Nash said reassuringly. "It's not a lot, so it's alright if you mess it up."

"Are you sure that your workplace is the best place to try this for the first time?" Tetsuya leaned forward, worried.

"It's the perfect place." Nash waved his hand dismissively. "No one talks back to me there. Even if they notice something strange, they won't mention it." The car slowed, pulling in front of a tower. "Besides, it's hardly a workplace when I barely have to show up." Nash placed his hand over Tetsuya's. "Don't worry." He opened the door, waving for Tetsuya to go out the other door.

As they walked in the front door, Tetsuya instinctively grabbed for Nash, heart pounding.

"Do you think I-"

Nash shook his hand off, looking at him strangely.

"Don't do that in here," he said urgently.

"What? Why not?" Tetsuya trailed after him, feeling aware of the eyes on him - a receptionist sat behind the desk, and several men in black suits milled around, eyes attracted to him curiously. Tetsuya tugged the back of Nash's jacket, wanting him to slow down. Nash whirled around, plastering a smile on his face over his annoyance.

" _Please,_ " Nash choked out. "Do not do that." Tetsuya's mouth fell open, surprised to hear the p-word out of Nash's mouth; but it wasn't Nash's. It was Tetsuya's. Tetsuya closed his mouth, several pieces clicking into place. He wondered if Nash had ever tugged on someone's jacket the way Tetsuya just did.

"Okay," Tetsuya said, feeling a bubble of amusement rise in his chest. He wished he could get footage of this. Nash cast a dirty look at him, reading his expression. Tetsuya hadn't known he could look that bitter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies (for being 3 months late lmao) and thanks to Perskutti and Kisekio for leaving comments on the last chapter. <3 This fic runs off comments, I swear.  
> IDEK if anyone is still interested in this fic, but I'm committed to finishing it. To have a complete, multi-chapter fic is a major major goal for me. For now, I hope to get the next chapter out by/on this Saturday. May angel!Kuroko send down blessings upon you all T^T


End file.
